Chelsea's Detention
by faislebonchoix
Summary: What did Chelsea do to get a detention? Read to find out.
1. Introduction

Notice: None of the characters belong to me. I only wrote this story for fun, not for monetary gains. 

It was Friday afternoon. Class had ended an hour and a half ago but Chelsea was still at school. She didn't go home yet today because she was in detention. I know what you're thinking. It's been an hour and a half! That's a pretty long detention. This is really easy to explain. Friday detention is not just a regular detention; it's a two-hour-long detention for when you've done something really bad. Now, I know you're wondering what she did. Well, this will take a little longer to explain. I could tell you what she did earlier in the week to get the detention but that would still leave you wondering. In order to answer this question right, I'm going to have to go back a few months. 


	2. The Taste

Notice: None of the characters belong to me. I only wrote this story for fun, not for monetary gains. 

Raven was sitting in the living room watching TV when the doorbell rang. She got the door. It was Chelsea and another girl. "Hi, Rae," said Chelsea. "This is my cousin, Leslie. She's staying at our house for a while. I thought we could all hang out together." 

"Hi, Leslie!" said Raven. "Nice to meet you! I'm Raven. Hi Chels. The mall sounds great. I'll just tell my parents." So she told her parents and the three left. They decided to go to the mall. Once they were there, Leslie took out a jar of cream and put some on her face. 

"I get this stuff imported from China," she announced. "It's really nice. It's called Panini Facial Cream. It's an all natural, herbal product. It makes your face feel good. Wanna try some?" 

"I'll try some," said Chelsea. 

"Don't put too much on," said Leslie. "It burns if your skin isn't used to it." 

"Okay," said Chelsea. Then she took some out and put it on her face. "You wanna try some, Rae?" 

"No thanks," said Raven. "I don't want that nasty stuff to burn my face." The girls just continued shopping. 

The next day, they went to the movies. Once they sat down to watch the commercials, Leslie took out her jar of Panini and put some on. Just like the day before, she offered some to Chelsea, who accepted. A few minutes later, Chelsea noticed that she was feeling something that she had felt the previous day. She felt good, really good, like she was at peace with the world. The day before, she just assumed that she was just enjoying herself hanging out. Today, she started thinking that it might be the Panini. 

The next day, it was time for Leslie to go back home. Chelsea helped pack her bags and called her a cab. A few minutes later, the whole family was at the doorway saying their final goodbyes. "Bye," said Leslie as she hugged Chelsea. "I'm gonna miss you so much." 

"Me, too," said Chelsea, with tears in her eyes. A horn beeped; it was Leslie's cab. 

"Well," replied Leslie. "It looks like I gotta go. Chels, do you want some Panini before I go?" 

"Thanks," said Chelsea, taking the jar from Leslie's hand. She got some on her hand, closed the jar and handed it back. Leslie took it and went to her cab. As they all waved goodbye, Chelsea put the cream on her face. 


	3. Tolerance

Notice: None of the characters belong to me. I only wrote this story for fun, not for monetary gains. 

After Leslie left, Chelsea was enjoying the feeling that the Panini gave her. Now, she was certain that it was the Panini making her feel really good. She started thinking, Maybe I should save up some of my allowance so I can buy some. But as the time went by, she started feeling impatient. She wanted a jar right now. She decided to ask her parents for the money, figuring that the worst thing that could happen was being told no. "Hey Dad," said Chelsea. "Can I have $20?" 

"What do you need $20 for?" asked Mr. Daniels. 

"Leslie let me try some of her facial cream," said Chelsea. "It's imported. I really like it, the way it makes me feel. It's hard to find but Leslie told me that she can get me a jar but she needs $20." 

"Why don't we talk it over with your mom?" said Mr. Daniels. "Hey honey. Come out her for a sec." 

"What's up?" asked Mrs. Daniels. 

"Mom," said Chelsea. "Can I have $20 to buy a jar of facial cream? It's the kind that Leslie always uses. She let me try some and I really like it." 

"Well, $20 seems like quite a bit of money for a jar of facial cream," said Mrs. Daniels. "You can get some really nice stuff at the drug store for a lot less than that. Come on. I'll take you down there." 

"No!" said Chelsea. "This stuff is different. It makes me feel really good. It must really make your skin release toxins." 

"Well," said Mrs. Daniels. "You seem to really want this stuff. I suppose you can have the money." 

"Oh, thanks mom!" said Chelsea. So Chelsea wrote Leslie a letter including a request for Panini and included the $20. A few days later, Chelsea came home from school to find a package waiting for her. She opened it up and found a jar of Panini and a letter. She didn't hesitate to open the jar and put some on her face. Then she read the letter. Putting the Panini on her face after school became part of her after school ritual. It helped her relax after a hard day at school. At this rate, it took her a month to use the whole jar. When she realized she was running out, she went back to her parents. "Mom, can I have $20 to get more Panini." 

"Didn't we just buy you a jar?" said her mom. 

"Yes," replied Chelsea, "but I love it so much that I've been putting it on every day." 

"Well," said Mrs. Daniels, "I'll give you the $20 but you're gonna have to make this jar last longer or we won't buy you anymore. Money doesn't grow on trees, you know." 

"I promise," said Chelsea. "Thanks mom." But Chelsea didn't keep her promise. She started getting an urge to put it on when she got up in the morning. When she tried it one morning, it was great. Chelsea had never been a morning person but the Panini woke her right up. It made her day so much better. It only took her two weeks to finish her second jar. When she realized it was almost empty, she went to her dad. "Dad, I need $20 to get some more Panini." 

"No," said Mr. Daniels. 

"No?" said Chelsea. "But I really like it. Please." At that time, her mom came into the room. "Mom, can I have $20 for" 

"No, Chelsea," said her mom. 

"But I need it," said Chelsea. 

"Honey," said her dad. "We're not doing this to punish you. It's just that $20 every two weeks is a lot of money. Your mother and I just think that you need to learn the value of money. Why don't you look for an after school job?" 


	4. Chelsea's Job

Notice: None of the characters belong to me. I only wrote this story for fun, not for monetary gains. 

Chelsea just went to her room without uttering another word. What am I going to do without Panini? she said under her breath. The next day, she decided to heed her dad's advice and look for a job. As luck would have it, her favorite restaurant, Chen Wa's Chinese foods, had a "Now Hiring" sign posted, so Chelsea filled out an application. Since the owner knew her so well, he hired her on the spot as a delivery girl. 

"Mr. Banks is your first customer," The manager, Ken, told her. "You're gonna learn to hate him because he never tips. Well, that's not exactly true. You see, he orders food about twice a week and pays for it with cash. But he won't tip in cash. He always tries to tip in illegal substances." So Chelsea took his order, hopped on the delivery bike, and went to Mr. Banks' residence. 

Once she arrived, she rang the doorbell. A man opened the door and Chelsea greeted him, "Hello." 

"Hi," said the man. "You're new, aren't you?" 

"Yes," said Chelsea. "I'm Chelsea. Anyway, your total will be $17.50." He gave her the money and she handed him his food. "Have a nice day." 

"Wait a minute, Chelsea. Don't you want a tip?" said Mr. Banks. 

"I've heard about your tipping," replied Chelsea. 

"I just got in some Panini Facial Cream. I don't know if you've ever tried this stuff" 

"Panini Facial Cream!" said Chelsea, with a little excitement in her voice. 

"I'll tip you two jars," said Mr. Banks, holding them out to Chelsea. 

"Thank you," said Chelsea. Before going back to Chen Wa, she put some on her face. It was the same quality as her cousin had given her, a very smooth, refined cream. 

When she got back to Chen Wa, Ken apologized, "Chelsea, I'm sorry for sending you to Mr. Banks for your first delivery."   
"Don't worry about it," said Chelsea. "He's not that bad." After that, Mr. Banks gave Chelsea two bottles of Panini facial cream every time she delivered to his house. He became her favorite customer and always asked for her when he ordered food. Since Chelsea had such a constant and abundant supply of Panini, she started using it very often and it always made her feel really good. 

However, she started noticing something very weird. One day, she woke up and her face was all itchy. She knew that scratching her face was bad for her skin so she immediately washed it. That didn't help at all; on the contrary, it made it even itchier. Then she put on her Panini and all the itching went away. Every morning after that, she'd wake up with an itchy face and the Panini would always stop the itching. Sometimes, she'd even wake up in the middle of the night with an itchy face and she'd have to put on some Panini to get back to sleep. She also started to notice that she was getting more freckles on her face. 


	5. The Intervention

Notice: None of the characters belong to me. I only wrote this story for fun, not for monetary gains. 

Raven and Eddie both noticed that Chelsea was using the Panini quite a bit too. One day, at school, Raven said to Eddie, "You know, Eddie, I'm beginning to worry about Chelsea, always putting that nasty Panini stuff on her face. I'm starting to think that it might be more than just skincare." 

"I think you're right, Rae," said Eddie. "It's kinda obvious that Chelsea's got a bad habit." 

"I hate seeing Chelsea like that," replied Raven. "You know what? We should help her out. We oughtta organize an intervention." 

"That's a great idea," replied Eddie. So that evening, Eddie and Raven went to Raven's to organize the intervention. They called all Chelsea's other friends and her close family members. Most of them agreed to come. The intervention was a week away at Raven's house. 

When the day came and Raven, Eddie, and Chelsea were walking home from school, Raven and Eddie told Chelsea that they were going to Raven's to brainstorm for topics for their English paper that was due next month. When Raven opened the door, the three friends saw all Chelsea's loved ones in the living room. For some reason, Chelsea didn't look surprised. "What's going on, guys?" she asked, with a cocky tone. 

"Chels," said Raven with concern in her voice. "Come in and sit down." Chelsea did as Raven suggested. "Chels, we've been best friends since forever." Tears started going down her face. "I love you like a sister. Lately, I've been very worried about you. At first I didn't wanna face it. But I've come to the realization that your Panini does more than moisturize and exfoliate. I've realized that the nasty stuff has become a habit for you. So I brought all these people that love you here tonight and I hope we can convince you to give this up and start being yourself again." 

"Oh, cut the drama, Rae!" said Chelsea, with slight anger in her voice. "It's obvious that you're only doing this because I'm a girl." 

"What?" said Raven. "Come on, Chels, I'm a girl too. That's ridiculous. I don't hate girls; that'd be hating myself." 

"If I were a guy," said Chelsea, "you'd understand that I'm just growing up." 

"She's right," Chelsea's friend Charlotte spoke up. 

"What?" said Eddie. "I thought you guys came over to help us help Chelsea." 

"No," said Chelsea's other friend, T.J. He then continued, "We all came over to defend Chelsea." 

"But Chelsea's got a problem," said Raven. 

"Rae," said Chelsea. "I don't have a problem. Everybody knows that when you grow up, you start acquiring mature tastes, things that you enjoy in life. That's what the Panini is for me. And I'm responsible. I'm not stealing from anyone to get it. In fact, I'm more responsible and mature now than before I started using Panini. I got a job and I'm using the money I earn to pay for stuff my mom and dad used to pay for. I don't get an allowance anymore so all the money I spend on clothes, CD's, and restaurants is money I've earned on my own, which is more than I can say for you." 

"Raven," said Mrs. Daniels. "An intervention is really a very violent thing. A whole bunch of people get together and gang up on somebody. We just couldn't let you do that to Chelsea." 

Raven was stunned. "Oh girl, I'm sorry. I thought I new better than you. Will you forgive me?" 

"I'm sorry too," said Eddie. "Just like Raven, I thought I knew better. Will you forgive me too?" 

Chelsea stood up. "Guys, I forgive you." Then they had a group hug. "You know," she announced, "since we're all together, why don't we go out for ice cream?" So they all went out for ice cream. 


	6. Getting Caught

Notice: None of the characters belong to me. I only wrote this story for fun, not for monetary gains. 

The next day, it was toward the end of the school day when Chelsea was on her way to biology class. Her face was itching and she was thinking about how she needed some Panini. I'll just put some on while the teacher's talking, she thought. Oh darn! she realized. I left my jar in my locker. Luckily, she happened to be right next to her locker so she opened it and grabbed her jar. Once she saw that jar, she thought, I have to put some on right now. So she opened it up and started applying some. It felt really relieving when it touched her itchy skin. The bell rang to indicate that class had started but Chelsea didn't even flinch. She was enjoying putting the Panini on her face. That is, until she heard, "Miss Daniels!" It was principal Lawler. 

"Hello, Mr. Lawler," said Chelsea. 

"Didn't you hear the bell, Miss Daniels? I'm in a good mood today. If you hurry to class right now, I'll look the other way." Just at the moment Chelsea started off for biology, he sniffed the air. "Can I see that jar of cream?" Chelsea handed him the jar. "Miss Daniels, I'm surprised. Panini facial cream! Class can wait, Miss Daniels, you're coming to my office." Reluctantly, Chelsea followed him to his office. When they got there, Mr. Lawler asked her, "Miss Daniels, what do you have to say for yourself?" 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lawler, I'll never do it again." 

"Well, Miss Daniels," said Mr. Lawler, "The use of illegal substances is against school rules and Panini facial cream is very dangerous. I have to punish you severely for this or I could get fired." 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lawler," said Chelsea. "Please don't expel" 

"Expel you?" said Mr. Lawler, chuckling. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna expel you." 

"Oh thank gosh," said Chelsea. "I guess I could live with a suspension." 

"I'm not even gonna do that," said Mr. Lawler. "I'm giving you a two-hour detention on Friday. It's not my place to judge you. I'm not telling your parents either. They might ground you for a month when what you really need is counseling. Also, I am giving you this pamphlet that will inform you of all the counseling options you have as well as steps you can take on your own to deal with your problem. Don't forget the guidance counselor here at school. He's always there to help and he won't tell your parents either. I suggest you use your detention to decide what to do. Now get back to class." 

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Lawler," replied Chelsea. And she went back to class. 

That night at dinner, Chelsea told her parents about her detention. "By the way, I'm gonna be a little late coming home Friday. I got a two-hour detention."   
"Two hours!" exclaimed Mrs. Daniels. "What'd you do for that?" 

"Well, principal Lawler saw me putting on my Panini and it was a second after the bell rang." 

"Do you want us to pick you up then go out to eat?" asked Mrs. Daniels. 

"Yeah," said Chelsea. "That sounds good." 

"Then it's a date," said Mr. Daniels. 

So Friday came and Chelsea went into the classroom that was assigned for detention. On this Friday, Ms. Rodriguez was supervising the detention. Of course, she didn't realize that she didn't expect Chelsea to have a detention. "Hi Chelsea, did you have a question on your Spanish homework?" 

"Hi. Ms. Rodriguez," said Chelsea. "Actually, I came here because I have to serve detention." 

"Oh, okay," said Ms. Rodriguez. A few minutes later, she stood up and announced, "Alright, everyone. Detention has officially started. For the next two hours, there will be no talking to your neighbor, no talking on cell phones, no note passing, no text messaging, and no playing with any other toys you may have. Please sit quietly and do your homework. If you violate the rule, I will give you a warning. If you don't listen to me, I will kick you out and you'll have to come back next week." Chelsea wasn't mad or anything She just took out her homework and started working on it. And as time went by, she slowly realized that she wasn't going to have any homework this weekend. That was really cool. 

**_Author's Note: If you didn't like this story, then you're right. This story is twisted. In writing this story, I'm trying to make fun of people who are too nonjudgmental. Please keep this in mind when reviewing it._**


End file.
